God's Girl
by GinaWroteSomeStuff
Summary: Each century, God created a human female that he deemed worthy of being his. The girl would most likely be sent to a convent to spend her years, waiting for that promise of being Christ's bride to be fulfilled. 18 years ago, Bailey O'Shaunessy was born to a single teen mother who decided she was keeping her baby girl. Today,God-Cas found out about her.
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost, I own nothing, though I wish I owned Cass. Hope you enjoy.

God's girl.

Each century, God created a human female that he deemed worthy of girl would most likely be sent to a convent to spend her years, waiting for that promise of being Christ's bride to be fulfilled. 18 years ago, Bailey O'Shaunessy was born to a single teen mother who decided she was keeping her baby girl. Today,God-Cass found out about her.

* * *

Sam flipped through the news articles on the his tablet. All of the smitings and slayings told him Castiel, now God, was a very busy boy. One particular article on Reddit had grabbed his attention. Yes, it was a shit-posting site but there was usually something behind the threads. It was mostly speculation about what had happened to a missing young woman from Hell,Michigan. Her mother told police that her daughter was finishing up some extra credit work in her bedroom so she could graduate in the spring when a bright light filled the house. Mara O'Shaunessy reported that the light was so bright, she was blinded for a few seconds, then the outline of wings filled her vision. After that, she had fainted,waking later to find her daughter gone. That was two months ago. No cell activity and no new charges to her debit card,it seemed as if she vanished into thin air. Sam read the article over again and as Dean would say,his Spidey senses were tingling.

Bailey

Bailey woke up, wretching and cold. There was a sandwich covered in mold next to her bed and a glass of water filled with bugs and dust. The muslces in her arms ached, tied over her head as they were. She squirmed and tugged at the rope with all her might but it did her no good.

"Help!", she screamed,her voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't need any help, you are not in danger. You are mine, I am all the assistance you need", a man in a trench coat told her from the corner.

Great, a raving lunatic kidnapped her.

"It's not kidnapping,Bailey, you are not a child and I assure you, I possess all of my faculties. You,my dearest, are God's girl and that being the case, you and your thoughts belong to me. Rest now, I must retreat to my room to watch a man deliver a pizza to a woman who cannot pay for it. He will, hopefully, teach me how to mate with a human female."

Bailey suddenly got the feeling that she was the female. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why?

"Yes, you are and stop cursing in your lady of mine would speak that not fret, being mine is not the worst way for a human to spend their days. I want you, you were made for me, so it is what it is, you must understand that."

Bailey suddenly felt a hot, stinging swat on her backside that made tears roll down her face. Her arms dropped and a tray of food laid across her lap.

"Eat,I need your body in peak physical condition to bring my seed to fruition."

Bailey gulped the water, her dry throat finding immediate relief, "Could we just try that immaculate conception thing? I hear it's great."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and studied her for brief moment, "No, I am sorry. I long to have the experiences of the pizza you need anything, just pray."

Bailey pushed the tray away and laid on her side to cry. What was going on and who the hell was the pizza man?

* * *

Sam and Dean

Sam paced the floor. Pictures of Bailey littered his desk and stared at him from the couldn't shake the feeling he had that he had to find this girl,before it was too late.

"Dean,I'm telling you, we have to save her. Like some force is making me want to seek her out."

Dean took a long swig from his whiskey glass and stared long and hard at his brother,"Ok, check the bars and frat houses. Kid is 18, comes from a crappy home,has an alcoholic mom, all signs point to runaway. Her mom was probably on some good dope and hallucinated the whole thing."

~Whoosh~

Dean quickly turned, gun in hand, face to face with the once angel who was now causing utter chaos, "Cass, what's up, chump?"

"I demand that you assist me in my endeavor. As God."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's glass from the table, finishing the drink, "Yeah, we're so keen to help you destroy humanity and quite possibly ourselves in the process."

"I wish to create,Sam, not destroy. I seek advice, on how to mate with a maiden female and not injure her be the best pizza delivery , why is my human's picture hanging from your wall? What is this?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dean a look of pure,brotherly 'Told ya so'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas,what have you done?",Dean asked,stepping towards him.

"Nothing, nothing yet. I merely procured the human that Father bred to be his. As I have taken his place,she became mine by default. I hope you understand. It's just one human female and I am God."

Sam slugged the former angel,taking him off guard,"God or no God,man, you just can't snatch some girl out of her bed like that."

Cas tilted his head to the side, "Why not? I'm in charge of all of you. I decide your destinies now. Bailey O'Shaunessy is mine until she fulfills her purpose. I will deliver many pizzas to her until her belly swells with my young. You will mind your own business this time or I shall not be responsible for the copious amounts of pain I deliver to you both."

Dean, sensing something off, sucked his bottom lip and noddded, "Okay, so she gives you this kid you think you need, then what? She's young, man, you're just going to ruin her life in more ways than 's going to end up in an asylum or some shit. That's so jacked up!"

Cas shook his head, "You misunderstand me. After my spawn has took it's first breath and I am confident it will thrive, Bailey will usefullness with be you refuse to assist me, I will figure out how to deliver pizza to her on my own."

Castiel was gone before either Dean or Sam could reply. Dean punched the wall beside him while Sam looked like he wanted to cry.

"Dean, we have to save that knows what he's going to do to her.

"I was going to just skip this whole deal, thought she ran off on her mom. For the first time, in a long time, I'm surprised. This is not the Castiel we know. We gotta stop him."

"But, Dean, how do you stop someone who can end you with just a snap of his fingers? You heard him, he threatened us again."

"Screw his threats. He's wrong and has to be stopped. First, we need to figure out where he took her and stop him from delivering any pizza! He's gonna keep his heavenly pepperoni to himself! One way or another."

Deans phone rang in the pocket of his jacket. Grabbing it, he checked the caller ID and saw it was from a blocked number. He hated blocked numbers. It meant they had your shit but made sure you didn't have theirs, "Yeah?"

"Winchester?",a female voice asked.

"Who's this?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. There's something you should know. The girl that the angel has, she was made for your brother,not for hurry, if anyone besides precious little Sammy..you know,she will die. Ta-ta!",the line went dead and Dean damn near dropped his phone.

Sam saw the perplexed look on his brother's face, "Who was that? Bad news?"

"Depends. I'll fill you in once we're in the car. We gotta find this do you think Cas took her?"

He could be anywhere and in anytime. Hard to say",Sam said, scowling at a map, trying to get a bead on all the places Cas could be." Where was that cabin he liked so much,the one with the moss covered pond?"

"The one in Topeka? Uh, the old Brockman place?"

"That's the one. it's not too far, maybe we should try there first?"

"We have a 50/50 chance, that's better than nothing. Listen Sammy. Whoever that was on the phone. They said something that, despite my less than better judegment, I need to tell you."

"Well, what was it? Wait, is it bad news?"

"Depends on what you call bad news,bro. The broad on the phone said that Bailey chick wasn't made for God so Cas basically has no use for her but.."

"But what,Dean? That's good news,we just need to tell Cas and maybe he'll drop the whole delivering pizza to her thing."

Dean drummed on the steering wheel, trying to figure out the best way to deliver the rest of the mystery caller's message before deciding being straight up was best, "She also said the girl was made for you and if anyone else tries to deliver pizza to her at Casa Erotica, she would die. Like, no one could have her but you."

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his mouth moved silently, no words coming out. Dean wanted to laugh at his brother but it was obvious he was overwhelmed. Who wouldn't be?

"Oh,come on Sammy, stop being a little bitch and man up. At least she's a cutie and you didn't get stuck with Crowley's twin sister or something. Come on, we have to save my sister-in-law!"

"Must you always be such a jerk,Dean?"

* * *

Bailey ran room to room, trying all the doors and windows but they seemed to be locked by some unseen force. Exhausted and terrified, she finally curled into a ball on the old sofa and cried, rib shaking sobs. She was hungry, cold and scared to death of what trench coat guy had planned for her. A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She ran to it,shaking the knob with all of her strength. Suddenly, the door swung open and she thought she was saved.

"Please, you have to help me. A maniac kidnapped me and locked me in here. Please, I have to get out of here before he comes back.!

The man at the door lifted his head and she realized quickly it was her kidnapper, oddly dressed in a pizza delivery uniform.

"Excuse me,miss. You ordered a large pepperoni and sausage but it seems you have no way to pay me. Perhaps we can work something out."

"I-I don't even like pizza. No, no working anything out", she managed to say, her airway suddenly feeling constricted.

"Everyone likes pizza",he said, tossing the pie on the floor and pinning Bailey to wall, trying to kiss her.

"No, stop. I don't want pizza or this."

"Hmmm, strange. The women in the movie didn't deny the pizza man his pay. She offered herself right up. You should do the same,all humans react the same to the pizza man. Maybe you feel self conscious because you are covered in a thin layer of dust and filth? Let me help."

With a snap of his fingers, she was clean and dressed in a long white night gown. She could even smell the vanilla of her body wash on her skin. She was so happy, she almost thanked him. She would have if she didn't look like a virgin sacrifice in some 1980's B-movie.

"Now, shall we continue? I don't have much time."

"Hey ass butt!",Dean yelled throwing an angel fire Molotov in Cas's general with all the shit Cas had pulled lately, Dean still had a soft spot for the guy and didn't want to hurt him too much.

"Winchester, that's my line, I warned you."

"Just listen for a second before you go smiting us,I think you'll want to hear this."

With Castiel distracted, Bailey broke out of his hold and did what seemed most natural. She ran right into Sam Winchester's arms and held on ,unable to explain what he was feeling, pulled her close while growling at Cas.

"Ya see, Cas. She belongs to him and he's not happy about with the way you treated his is ,she's not God's girl. she's Sam's girl. So no hybrid babies for you."

"How do you know, who told you this?"

Before Dean could answer, a woman stepped out of the shadows, "I did."

Castiel turned his head to see who the intruder was and shock and awe filled his face,"Father, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Insert obligaroty disclaimer about not owning any characters here.

The woman tilted her head sideways and grinned,"Leave Bailey alone...or else."

"Or else what? I am God, I shall surely destroy you",Cas told her, feeling righteous in his rising anger.

"Your daddy will be very upset and come lay one cosmic bitch slap on your ass."

Castiel was going to end the wench then and there but she vanished into thin air before he could lift a worries. He would find her later. Taking the virgin from Sam Winchester was more important. He had a very small window to implant his seed in her. It was the only way to reclaim this earth from the wretched beings that populated it.

Bailey held on for dear life, gripping tight to each side on Sam's flannel as she cried,"Please, don't let him hurt me!"

Cas stepped toward the girl and stroked her hair, "I'll make a deal with you. Bring me forth a new generation of Nephelim and I shall spare your life. I was going to kill you when your usefulness came to an is a very generous offer."

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder and turned him around, "Do you hear how messed up you sound? This is a whole new level of crazy even for you. Look at her, really look at her. See what you're doing to her. We've been here a while and the kid hasn't stopped shaking. Even if you did manage to get your new race going, she wouldn't make it. No man but Sam can have her."

Castiel fought every urge he had to smash Dean Winchester like a in his God state, he had deep feelings for the human in front of knew he was lying when he told Dean they weren't family. Dean was literaly a brother from another mother. What if what they say is true? Bailey was innocent and had commited no crimes against him, she was just to be collateral damage in his war to reclaim the universe in the , he should reevalute his plan for her.

"Very well, I shall go investigate this story you give me. I shall return in 24 hours and give you my verdict. Do not do anything you will regret. Sam Winchester, I give you permission to watch over my female for me until I return."

Sam scoffed, "Gee, thanks,Cas."

Dean and Sam loaded Bailey into the Impala with Sam sitting in the backseat with her, her head in his lap. She was exhausted and beyond scared. Cas treated her like some lamb waiting for slaughter.

Dean kept checking the rearview mirror to make sure she was doing okay while his brother stroked her back, lulling her to sleep. Sam's cheek twitched as he looked down on the girl. Castiel was going to have to pay for this,somehow.

"Sammy, what do you wanna do? I'd usually say let's take her home, but it's obvious that's not safe. She coming to the motel with us?"

Sam nodded at his brother, too angry with the situation to form a response. If it was true,that she was his, what kind of life would she have? His life was the hunt. Saving people. She would be in danger just by association. On the other hand, he would have someone to truly love and care for. Life was impossible.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled into a motel and checked in at the desk. Dean unlocked the door while Sam carried the sleeping girl inside, laying her on a bed. She stirred for a moment, whimpering but fell back to sleep.

The light from the lamp fell across her face and Dean sucked in his breath, "Dude, she's even better looking in real life than her pictures show. Sammy, she's gorgeous. Ya lucky bastard."

Sam looked confused for a moment, he really hadn't paid much attention to her looks and really studied her for the first time. Her hair was a deep chocolate color and her cheeks, naturally rosy. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Very lucky, if it's true. Also very screwed if true. She will always be in danger."

"Sam, whatever comes our way, we'll handle it like we always do. We fight that shit together. We'll keep her safe.I swear it."

As they talked ,Bailey sat up, tugging at the absurd gown Castiel put on her, "It's so hot and itchy, get it off ,I can't take it anymore."

"Uh,uh,Dean, grab one of my tees from my bag and toss it here."

Dean rummaged through the duffle and pulled out one he hadn't seen Sam wear in a while, sniffing it to make sure it was relativaly clean before tossing it to Sam, "That okay?"

Sam nodded as he fumbled with the pearl button at the neck of the gown. He got it loose and without thinking, pulled the ancient garment over her head. Dean's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of at least fifty bruises on varying shades of green and yellow littering her back and ran over and took her chin in his hand, "Did Cas do this to you?"

Bailey covered her chest and shook her head no, "My mom."

"What kind of mom does shit like that to her kid",Dean asked, indignant. He knew Dads could be asshole but moms were supposed to be the safe parent.

"She gets mad at me for not doing ...things, to make her extra money."

"What kind of things?",Sam asked,his stomach turning as he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I have that shirt now? I'm kind of feeling a little exposed."

Sam covered his eyes and held out the shirt to her,"So...sorry."

Bailey gave him a little smile and said thanks as she quickly pulled his shirt over her head,"You can open your eyes now.I feel much better, that gown was giving me hell."

Sam smiled pulled back the blanket on the bed, "Why don't you lay back down and rest for a while. We can talk and make a plan in the morning", he told her, kissing her on the forehead.

Bailey nodded and laid back on the pillow. She was tired and Sam's shirt smelled so good, so comforting. She felt relaxed for the first time in a while. It was quiet for some time when she heard thier good nights and she opened her eyes to see Dean getting into bed and sliding a gun and knife under his pillow while Sam poured salt in front of the closed her eyes again and smiled. A few moments later, the other side of the bed sank down and she heard Sam muttering to was going to sleep next to her and she actually didn't hate the idea. A while later, when he turned to his side and pulled her close, she didn't even mind. She felt safe and whole. Was the story true? Were they a couple? He was no Harry Styles but he was sweet and this wouldn't be so he kissed her, she saw ,she moaned against his lips and turned her body towards his.

"Nope,nope, two are not about to get it on with me laying right here",Dean said,reminding them of his existance.

Bailey blushed a deep red,saying a silent thanks for the light being off,"Sorry Dean. Oh my goodness."

Dean smirked,"It's okay. It's Sammy's fault anyway."

Sam laid back, trying to regain his composure. That short kiss with Bailey had sent him had butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms like a school boy. This feeling was new and exciting. He was thankful for Dean's interuption and that things didn't go too far. His hand had been wandering lower down her stomach when his brother spoke up.

"Don't apologize to him, Bailey. He's a jerk."

"Watch it,bitch. I'll cockblock you until the end of your days,son",Dean told him.

"As will I", Cas said appearing in their room.

"Well,what's the verdict?",Sam asked, sitting up.

"I require more information", he said,as walked over to Bailey. With a flick of his wrist, he turned her onto her belly and pulled her panties down over her hip before she could do anything. Under all the bruises was a faint, purple mark .

Dean jumped up and tried to push Cas away but Cas grabbed him by the shirt and pulled the collar down,"Look,her birth mark matches your tattoos."

"Okay, what does that mean?",Sam prodded, wanting more information.

"It means many things. Why is her body so marred? I did not abuse her. Who did that to her?"

Bailey,wrapped in the safety of Sam's arms,looked up at Cas,"My mother did, for many years."

Perplexed,Cas studied the human female,"Why? Mothers are supposed to love their offspring."

Knowing he would not get the truth from the embarrassed gir,took her head in his hand and dug for the memories. Her mother kicking her, saying awful things,fists, mother telling her to do lewd acts with old men for money. Her mother shall die, by his hand.

He pulled out of her memories and stroked her cheek,"That is all over, and Dean will never allow anything like that to happen again."

Dean pulled Cas to him by the sleeve of his trench,"Anything like what,Cas?"

"It seems her mother tried to sell Bailey's maidenhead to the highest bidder and became enraged when Bailey refused,among other things. Excuse me,I have to take care of something."

"Cas, wait,what does her mark mean?",Sam asked.

Cashad almost forgot the information he gathered after seeing with his own eyes what the girl had gone through,"Oh, means either of you can have her, or you can share her",he said waving Sam's question away. He was too focused on retribution and justice.

Dean stared at the spot where Cas had just stood, "Dude knows how to leave on a cliffhanger."


End file.
